


That Lovegood Sister: The Lone Wolf

by Jordan2020_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan2020_x/pseuds/Jordan2020_x
Summary: The sister of Luna Lovegood has large ambitions. Quinneth is just one year older than Luna. She NEEDS to complete her ambitions before she can live happily in her life. So, when she gets the chance to go back to Hogwarts for an extra year, she takes the opportunity and soon realises just how beneficial that decision has made her. But will she achieve her goals?***I do not own the harry potter story nor the characters within. This is merely just a fanfiction. It is a story I have written based on the harry potter series, including my own characters.***WritingStart date - 12th February 2021End date -
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Get To Know Quinneth

Quinneth Cordelia Lovegood was the older sister of Luna Lovegood. Despite the lack of mentioning of her, she did in fact go to Hogwarts. Quinneth is the same age as Harry Potter and their year.

However, the reason no one has heard anything of her before is because she is a lone wolf; both literally and figuratively. When Quinneth was just a baby, her Mother had gone into hospital to birth her younger sister; Luna. There was a woman, one of her mother's friends, looking after Luna. But, she had a bit of a problem, a bottle of firewhiskey later and she was out cold.

It was a full moon out that night and as the beautiful Quinnith lay, sound asleep, in her cot the winter breeze blew her old window ajar and an unknown attacker made their way into her room. It was only thanks to Xenophilius, her father, that she survived such a horrid attack. He had come back to make sure everything was okay and found the terrible baby-sitter passed out on the couch and the traumatising screams of his daughter upstairs.

All that was to show of the attack was a large white scar down her stomach and a large bite scar on her neck, which she often covered with high button up tops. Of course, they were the permanent physical results. There was also the change every time a full moon occurred and the mental struggle afterwards.

Quinneth was a quiet girl; smart and very kind, but quiet. She hoped to one day cure lycanthropy, not just for her, but for all those who struggle with the disease.

She fought alongside her classmates in the battle of Hogwarts, but no one paid her much mind. Quinneth was always too afraid of making friends; afraid of what they would say or how they would react if they knew of her Lycanthropy, or how she would react in an unstable state when they were around. It was easier for her to hide in the shadows.

The only people who knew of her Lycanthropy was her father and sister. She didn't want to tell her sister, in fear of what she might think, but it was safer for Luna to know of her condition than to not. Luckily for Quinneth, Luna was a very accepting girl and thought her sister was very strong for going through this struggle from such a young age.

Of course, Remus Lupin had found out about her condition. It's kind of hard to conceal it when you run into him in the forest in wolf form and he recognises the scent. Not to mention the tiresome look Quinneth had for a week after her transition.

He had confronted her, kindly, one day after D.A.D.A class. She recognised the look in his eyes and on his face as soon as she neared him. Quinneth wasn't scared of her teacher because of his Lycanthropy though, she was relieved to know that she wasn't the only one at Hogwarts who was struggling.

Remus would often give her chocolate after the full moon. He would sneakily hand it to her with some parchment in his classroom. She was extremely grateful for his kindness and understanding, but unfortunately, he had to leave the school at the end of the year, so Quinneth had to suffer on her own again, despite the chocolate packages Remus would send the girl every month.

Remus Lupin instantly recognised the girl's condition after his first full moon at Hogwarts as a Professor, he pitied the girl, knowing what it was like to be in her position. They would often chat about other things, not just about their Lycanthropy. He found out that she had no friends and no one knew of her condition. That made him pity her more; at least he had his friends to help him through his monthly. That is what caused him to send her warnings every month before the full moon and a small selection of chocolates after the event.

Since Remus, Quinneth has not opened up to anyone about her Lycanthropy, no one else understands. Now, after the war, she didn't even have Remus to mail about the event or just discuss things with. Quinneth had no one who understood what she was going through.

Her sister had often tried to console her, try to get her to open up, or even understand her, but despite her best efforts, she failed every time.

Her Father didn't know how to console his daughter either. He didn't have his own experience and could never think of the right words to say.

Her mother had died when she was only 10; just one year before she had to join Hogwarts. She had quite a few memories of the woman, she remembered the feeling of warmth and comfort her mother had given her after every full moon, but since her death, she hasn't been able to find anyone or anything that could give her that sense of comfort.

Quinneth is starting her 8th year at Hogwarts, she was hoping to only have to suffer there for 7 years but with the lack of education in the previous year she had to return to learn everything she needed for her main goal in life: curing Lycanthropy.

That's where our story starts. Xenophilius, Quinneth's father, had just told her about her requested return to Hogwarts.

"Of course I'll go! I just love it there." Quinneth exclaimed, with fake enthusiasm. A smile plastered on her face but it didn't match how she felt on the inside; exhausted.

"Wonderful! It'll be so great for you and Luna to spend your last year together." Her father beamed. She smiled in return, trying to seem more convincing than how she actually felt. But, as she stalked up the stairs, regretting not begging her father to not make her go, she remembered that at least now she would find out the proper knowledge she would need to help her cure Lycanthropy and that put a spring in the tired girl's step.


	2. Feast

Quinneth boarded the train, giving one last wave goodbye and a convincing smile to her father. She pushed her trunk down the corridor until she found an empty compartment. Quinneth didn't own a pet; she was afraid of what might happen during the full moon if she had one. So, the only occupants of the compartment was her trunk and Quinneth herself.

She placed her trunk in the overhead holder after pulling out her Herbology textbook. Quinneth skimmed the pages, looking for anything that may interest her and help her in her goal.

For the rest of the journey Quinneth sat alone in the compartment. Silently hoping to find even a shred of information to help her cure Lycanthropy.

Quinneth rode in a carriage with her sister, Luna and some of her friends. As they arrived at Hogwarts, she parted with her sister, saying a quick goodbye and dragging her luggage to the pile. She quickly made her way into the great hall and sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, alone.

As she sat listening to Professor McGonagall, who was now their headmaster, she couldn't help but let her mind drift back to her book she had been reading earlier. Quinneth felt as though there was something significant about what she had read, like a gut feeling. But, she couldn't tell which plant it was that was significant.

Her thoughts were interrupted when food appeared on the table. She dished out some food onto her plate and dug in.

As people began to leave, Quinneth followed everyone out. The small girl got pushed as she was walking out of the door, luckily she didn't fall on the floor, but she was pushed into one of the quiet Slytherin boys in her year.

"I'm terribly sorry." She apologised, in almost a whisper. "It's no problem." He responded, seeing what had happened. She gave him a forced yet grateful smile before continuing her journey.

Quinneth arrived at her single dormitory in the Ravenclaw tower. After the war, when the 8th years returned they were promised single dormitories due to their age.

Inside was a mini kitchen setup, on the opposite side of the room was a sofa with a coffee table in front and across from the setup was a fireplace.

Through the door was a bedroom with a double bed with bedside tables, chest drawers and a wardrobe. Her trunk was placed at the bottom of her bed. Through another door was an en-suite bathroom with a cupboard disguised as a mirror.

She sighed at her unnecessarily large set-up. Quinneth unpacked her trunk, acing the clothes where necessary and her books on a bookshelf in her living space. She placed some picture frames on her mantle piece and put her toiletries away in the cupboard. The last thing she unpacked was her snacks she had brought along from home. She enjoyed wizarding snacks, but muggle chocolate and sweet and salted popcorn was by far better in her opinion.

Quinneth changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts before climbing into bed for the night.


	3. Middle Names

The first week of Quinn's eighth year breezed by without any bother, but also without any details on how to help her cure Lycanthropy.

It was now Friday and Quinn had just finished Lunch. She had two more lessons left of the day before her weekend started. She was relieved and ready to start the weekend, which she planned to spend most of in the library; looking for anything to help her.

She checked her schedule to see she had double potions for the remainder of lesson times.

Quinn made her way peacefully to potions and sat at the back of the class, alone. Professor Slughorn soon came in and began taking the lesson.

"Today we will be doing paired work." He announced, causing Quinn to internally groan. Snape NEVER made them do paired work, but every so often Slughorn would, which she usually avoided because of the odd number of students in class but today there was an even number.

"We will be brewing the draught of peace in two weeks time. Therefore, you will use the next week's worth of lessons to study the potion as it can be deadly." He told the class. "I will write a list of things I want done by next Friday on the board. I expect them all done and if they are not, then you will not participate in the potion making and be graded lowly." He finished.

The professor began writing out the list as the pupils copied it down. Quinn quickly scribbled down the tasks into her notebook. Once the class had written down the tasks the chalk on the board vanished.

"I will be choosing your partners this time, based on your skill levels." Slughorn announced. As the professor read out the pairs' names they began to appear on the board. Quinn began to feel hopeful as her name was not getting called until... "and last, but not least of course, Quinneth Lovegood and Blaise Zabini." Slughorn chortled. Quinn gave the proffesor an acknowledging nod. "Right, into your pairs then." Slughorn commanded.

There was the scraping of chairs and people shuffling around the room before everyone was once again seated, only now with their partner. "Hello." Zabini greeted, quietly. Lucky for Quinn, she had been partnered up with one of the more quiet boys in her year, she hoped that meant there didn't need to be a lot of chatter.

"H- Hi." She greeted, quietly. "You aren't going to fall into me again are you?" He asked, although there was a hint of amusement in his voice as he asked. That's when Quinn realised; he was the one she fell into a week ago. She hadn't looked at him properly then but she clearly heard him.

"Oh Merlin." She sighed. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm terribly sorry." She told him. He chuckled at her flustered expression. "I know. I just wanted to see your reaction." The boy told her. "Right." Quinn mumbled.

The two spent the remainder of the lesson reading their textbooks and writing down notes as they did so.

"Can we study tonight?" Zabini asked her as everyone was packing to leave. "Sure, but, why so soon?" Quinn asked, confused. After all they did have a week to do the project. "I have Quidditch try-outs on Sunday and I'm practicing tomorrow." He informed her. "Right, sorry for being nosey." She apologised. Zabini let out a soft chuckle. "You weren't, it's fine." He told her. "See you later, then." Quinn said and so the two parted for the afternoon.

***

Quinn finished her food and decided on checking up on her sister. She slowly got up from her seat and found Luna on the other side of the Ravenclaw table and sat next to her. "Hello, Lou." She greeted her sister. "Good evening Quinn. Did you have a good week?" She asked in her dreamy voice. "It was the same as any other." She told her sister. "You?" She asked. "It was spectacular, thank you." Luna beamed. "Lovegood!" Someone called from behind the two.

"Yes?" They both simultaneously turned around and responded. "Oh, hi Blaise." Luna greeted. "Lovegood." He acknowledged. "Other Lovegood, are you coming to study?" He asked. Quinn suddenly remembered her agreement to study this evening. "Right. Sorry, I was just checking up on Lou." Quinn told him. "Well, if everythings okay, I'll be leaving." Quinn half-asked her sister. "Everything is wonderful." Luna told her with a wide smile. "Right. Bye then." She waved to her sister as she left the hall.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your discussion with your sister." Zabini apologized as they made their way to the library. "That's fine, I was just checking upon her." Quinn responded, in her usual quiet tone.

They spent the rest of their journey in a comfortable silence.

"We're going to need a new name for you, I think." Zabini told her as the two browsed for the books they needed. "Excuse me?" Quinn asked, a bit taken aback by his bluntness. "I just mean, if we're working together and there are more situations like earlier today, it will get confusing." He defended, quickly. "Right, and what's wrong with my first name?" She asked, confused. "I only call my friends by their first name." Zabini replied. "Well, you've got a bit of a problem there then." She mumbled.

"Parden?" He asked, shocked at the quiet girl's remark. Quinn's silver-blue eyes grew wide at her mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak aloud." She blurted out. "No worries. I didn't know you had a funny side." He mocked her. She shrugged in response. "Although, I can't say I have ever seen you speak to anyone other than your sister occasionally." He carried on. "That's because you have eyes." She said, a bit more confidently. "Did you just admit to having no friends?" Zabini asked, shocked by her admitting such a thing. "Yes." Quinn replied bluntly before making her way to a table to study at.

Zabini watched the girl, amused by her bluntness and actions. "So, what should I call you?" He thought aloud as he sat across from her. "Whatever you would like." Quinn told him, not really paying him any mind as she flicked open her books. "Well, whatever-you-would-like seems like a bit of a mouthful." He joked. Quinn looked up into his deep brown eyes for the first time, he was beginning to amuse her now.

"So, do you have a middle name instead?" He asked. "Yes." Quinn replied as she continued flicking through her books. "Would you care to tell me?" Zabini pressed on. "Cordelia." She replied as she felt herself smirking at the boy in front of her. "Hm?" He hummed in response. "Something wrong, Zabini?" She asked, confused by his reaction. "Nope." He bluntly responded.

"You sure are chatty for a quiet kid." Quinn sighed. "Likewise." He responded with an amused grin. Quinn smirked at him briefly before continuing with her page-flicking. "You're aware your looking through the wrong book, right?" He asked with an arched brow. "No. I forgot how to read and can no longer differentiate between a Herbology book and a Potions book." She mumbled with an eye roll.

"So, why are you looking through a Herbology book then?" He inquired. "Homework." She replied, nonchalantly. "I'm in your class, we didn't get homework this week." He told her with an arched brow. "Fine, personal research." She grumbled. "If you'd like, I can help. What plant are you looking for?" He asked as he peered at her book. "I don't know." She sighed. "What? How can you not know?" He asked, confused. "Nevermind." She dismissed him as she shut the book and set it aside.

"Well, seeing as you insist on calling me by my middle name, what is yours?" Quinn asked, changing the subject. "Dante." (Dan-tay) He told her, nonchalantly as he began unpacking his supplies. "If you call me Cordelia, I will call you Dante." She threatened. "Fine by me." He stated with a smirk causing Quinn to roll her eyes.

The two began to read and make notes like earlier on in potions, they would occasionally speak to one another about the project but nothing more.

As the two packed up Zabini watched Quinn curiously. "You're not like I thought you would be." He finally spoke whilst slightly startling Quinn from the sudden statement. "And how did you think I'd be?" She asked him, amused. "Like your sister..." He trailed off. "Loony, you mean." She corrected him. "She isn't loony, you know. Lou is happy being who she is, rather than hiding behind some mask." She told him.

"I also thought you'd be a bit weird." He told her. She raised an eyebrow. "That's what everyone else says." Zabini mumbled. "I know." Quinn said, nonchalantly. "Doesn't that bother you?" He asked, shocked by her lack of care on the subject. "Nope." She said. "Weird is one of the least hurtful ways to describe me." Quinn mumbled as she looked down at her bag. "You're a very peculiar girl." Zabini observed. "Don't I know." Quinn said as she lightly laughed.

"Woah." Zabini breathed out the word. "What?" She asked him but furrowed brows. "I don't think I have ever seen you smile let alone hear you laugh." He explained. "Right." She brushed off his statement.

Whilst Blaise was feeling refreshed by the girl's laughter and in almost awe of the fact he caused that, Quinneth was feeling more awkward by the moment. She hated how open she was being with the boy, even if it was so little, it was still the most open she had been with anyone who wasn't in her family.

"I think we'd better get going, it's almost curfew." Quinn mumbled as she hooked her satchel over her shoulder. Zabini slightly frowned before agreeing and so, the two left the library and with a quick goodbye parted ways to their separate common rooms.


End file.
